Brotherhood of Blood
| running time = 90 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $500,000 (estimated) | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Brotherhood of Blood is a 2007 horror film directed by Michael Roesch and Peter Scheerer. The plot centers around Carrie Rieger and her team of vampire hunters, who are trying to break up a known vampire group led by a man named Pashek. Through her journey, Carrie learns about the coming of Vlad Kossei, a legendary vampire of extreme power from the days of St. George. Plot ::The events from this film were presented in alternating chronological order. This synopsis will recap the events from the film in correct chronological order. The Brothers ]] In Brazov, Romania, two brothers named Thomas and Christopher Clayton explore the ruins of an ancient burial chamber. They discover a strange symbol of an inverted triangle dating back to the 12th century. One of the brothers cuts his finger on the fang from a vampire skull. Three weeks later, a vampire hunter from Los Angeles named Carrie Rieger begins investigating a group of vampires employed by a vampire king named Pashek. Her inquiries reveal that Christopher Carlton is demonstrating symptoms of vampirism. She goes to the offices of his brother Thomas to warn him about Christopher's condition. In the guise of a doctor, she lies to enlist Tom's assistance and tells him that she may be able to cure his brother's condition. Carrie then returns to the safe house occupied by her vampire hunting colleagues which consists of Sid, Keaton, Grant, Jill and Derek. The group talks about the money that they've been confiscating from slain vampires. One of the more bizarre items recovered in a recent expedition is a large sharpened rock with the symbol of a vampire rune marked in blood upon the surface. Carrie goes out and meets up with Tom. Together they go to Chris Clayton's apartment. The place is dirty and in shambles. They find the dead body of Paul Cramer, Tom's lawyer. Additionally, Carrie spots the mark of the vampire rune spread upon the wall in Cramer's blood. She returns to the safe house to arm herself and talks with Keaton. She reflects upon a past lover who was turned into a lover. Safe House Massacre the vampire]] They soon discover that the safe house has been raided by a vampire. They find the dead bodies of Sid and Grant. Sid's skull has been crushed and Grant has an arrow through his chest, pinning him to a wall. Jill is slumped against a wall, barely hanging on to life. She tells Carrie and Keaton that she has seen the devil and that his name is Vlad Kossei. She then dies. Cowering in the corner is Grant's young cousin Derek. Keaton tosses him a flare weapon and tells him that he has just now become a vampire hunter. While Derek and Keaton search the rest of the lower floor, Carrie goes upstairs. A vampire known as Stanis leaps out and attacks her. He wrestles her to the ground, but Keaton and Derek hear the noise of their struggle and rush upstairs. They manages to incapacitate the vampire and take him downstairs for interrogation. Carrie and Keaton strap him down to a table. They ask him which group he is with, but Stanis talks in circles. Carrie applies leverage by cutting off one of Stanis' fingers. They keep on him until Stanis mentions the name Vlad Kossei. Carrie and Keaton go into the other room, leaving Derek to stand guard over Stanis. Keaton tells Carrie that Vlad Kossei is a legendary vampire from the 12th century. When Europe was swept with a mini ice-age, the vampires needed someone to blame and chose Kossei to be their scapegoat. Although he was executed, the story of Kossei lived on and it is said that he has survived death and will avenge himself against the vampires of the world. Keaton believes that rumors of Vlad Kossei's resurrection are causing a tremendous stir in the vampire community. While the others talk, Stanis pretends to befriend the scared Derek. He tricks the boy into coming in close to him, enabling Stanis enough room to latch onto him. Keaton and Carrie hear Derek screaming and run downstairs. They pull Derek free and Keaton punishes Stanis by forcibly removing his fangs with a pair of pliers. As the sun begins to come up, they torture Stanis by allowing small amounts of sunlight to come in through the window. Carrie goes back out and meets with Tom. Tom tells her about the time that Christopher spent in Romania and indicates that his brother's symptoms began shortly after his return. He shows her a photograph of the ruins that Chris had been working in. Carrie returns to the safe house only to learn that Stanis is going into convulsions from lack of blood. She is force to feed him some of her own blood just to keep him lucid. Stanis then warns them of the coming of Vlad Kossei. He tells them that whoever cut themselves on the fangs of Vlad Kossei would become the host for his demonic spirit. In order for Kossei to obtain true immortality however, he had to claim soul ownership of his own bloodline. In other words, all blood relatives had to be killed, but by the hands of another. Vlad Kossei cannot spill his own blood. Stanis warns Carrie that she is already part of Vlad Kossei's plan and that he intends on using her as the instrument through which to kill his brother. Carrie now realizes that Christopher Clayton must be the reincarnation of Vlad Kossei. After Carrie leaves, Stanis manages to get a hold of a steak knife and stabs Keaton. He then cuts himself free and runs off. Capture Carrie goes to warn Tom Clayton, but a group of vampires under the leadership of a vampire king known as Pashek have already found him. Pashek's lieutenant is Carrie's former lover Matt, who now goes by the name of Fork. They blindside Carrie and take them both prisoner, but Carrie injures Fork's hand with a solar flare. They are brought to a secret underground bunker where Fork interrogates them. He wants to know where Tom's brother is. Tom has no information to provide, but Carrie tries to make a deal with Fork. She will only speak with his master, Pashek, and wants Pashek's assurance that they will be set free unharmed if they reveal the location of Christopher Clayton. Fork delivers the message to Pashek. Pashek will offer no deal to Carrie. He cares only for the coming of Vlad Kossei. Pashek conceals his innate fear of Vlad Kossei, citing that he killed him once, and that he can do so again. He orders Fork to bring Carrie to him. Carrie meanwhile, manages to escape her bonds and kills two vampires. She seals off the door before Fork and the others can get inside. The vampires begin pounding through the door, but Carrie doesn't have enough time to free Tom. She determines that this room is a vampire hideout, which means there is an emergency escape route. She knows that the vampires will not hurt Tom, so she leaves him behind so that she can go and get help. When Fork and the others finally break through, Carrie is gone. Fork orders his underlings to bring Tom to the bunker. Fork's people soon catch up with her and Carrie is re-captured. Carrie tries to get through to Fork by appealing to his former humanity, but Fork replies saying that she has no idea what it is like to be a vampire. Pashek enters the room and tries to get Carrie to tell him the location of the missing Clayton brother. Ignoring his line of questioning, she posits a question of her own, "Who is Vlad Kossei?" Pashek tells her that Vlad Kossei was a powerful vampire who lived more than eight-hundred years ago. A monstrous figure of deceit and treachery, the only hope the villagers had of defeating Kossei was by forming a united front of both vampires and humans. It was Pashek who executed Kossei by binding him to a cross and burning him alive. After concluding his story, Pashek orders Fork to bring Carrie to his coffin. Suddenly, everyone hears the sounds of gunfire coming from above. Fork and his followers take Carrie and exit through a rear chamber. Fork decides to let Carrie go and tells her to get a "real life". ]] Vlad Kossei appears before Pashek in his chambers. Pashek tries to make peace with the ancient vampire, but Kossei kills him anyway. He then stalks through the tunnels and kills Fork and his brood. Carrie finds Fork and is able to share one final moment before he dies. Carrie goes to the cell where Tom is being held and tells him that Christopher must kill him in order to gain full power. She sets him free, gives him a gun and tells him to shoot everyone he sees. The two encounter several more vampires including Christopher Clayton. Carrie wastes no time and guns Clayton down, hoping that by doing so, she might stop the threat of Vlad Kossei forever. She shoots Clayton several more times just to be safe. Stanis enters the room after Clayton falls, but Tom shoots him through the chest. Carrie hears a truck horn from outside and tells Tom to stay in one place. She goes outside and finds Derek in her truck. Derek tries to warn her that she has been misled. Stanis had told him more about the brothers, including the fact that it was Tom Clayton, not Christopher who became the host body for Vlad Kossei. Carrie and Derek rush back inside, but Tom is gone. She decides to put the dying Stanis out of his misery by exposing him to the sun. Carrie leaves and decides to hunt Vlad Kossei on her own. She tells Derek to go home and to try and get himself a life -- a real life. She then drives off to continue the hunt for Vlad. Kossei meanwhile, now having the benefit of his full power, takes a stroll down the sidewalk in the early morning sun. Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: Brotherhood LLC. * The tagline for this film is, "Never show pit". * Brotherhood of Blood premiered at the Sitges Film Festival in Sitges, Spain in October 11th, 2007. * Lions Gate Entertainment released Brotherhood of Blood to DVD under Sam Raimi's Ghost House Underground label. Characters ; Carla: Carla was a vampire from Los Angeles who worked for group leader Pashek. She served as a lieutenant alongside Pashek's second-in-command, Fork. ; Carrie Rieger: Carrie Rieger was a vampire hunter who was romantically linked to a man named Matt. Matt was turned into a vampire and became part of Pashek's group. Carrie devoted herself to hunting down vampires and joined a cabal of hunters which consisted of Sid, Keaton, Grant, Jill and Derek. Carrie became involved in a plot orchestrated by Vlad Kossei to provide him with ultimate power. Carrie unwittingly enabled Vlad to maintain his full power and the ability to walk in the daylight. ; Christopher Clayton: Christopher Clayton was an archaeologist and the brother of Thomas Clayton. When Tom Clayton was possessed by the spirit of Vlad Kossei, he manipulated others into believing that it was actually Christopher who had been the host form for the vampire. Carrie Rieger shot Christopher to death believing him to be Kossei. ; Derek: Derek was a young vampire hunter who was brought into the business by his cousin Grant. Derek was present during the capture of Stanis, and the old vampire tried to trick Derek into letting him go free. Although Stanis escaped through an alternate method, Derek managed to survive. When fellow hunter Carrie Rieger failed to stop the ascendency of super-vampire Vlad Kossei, she told Derek to go home and live a real life. ; Elena: Elena was a female vampire and one of Fork's lieutenants. She was partially responsible for capturing Carrie Rieger and Tom Clayton. She was later killed by Vlad Kossei. ; Fork: Fork was a vampire who worked for Pashek. As a human he was named Matt and was romantically tied to Carrie Rieger. More than a year ago, Matt became a vampire and adopted the name Fork. When Carrie raided Pashek's L.A. bunker, she fought against her former lover and injured his right hand by exposing it to a solar weapon. Fork was later killed by Vlad Kossei. ; Grant: Grant was a vampire hunter and a member of Sid's team. He often confiscated riches from the vampires he killed, but resented the fact that the team prioritized material gain over fighting evil. Grant brought his young cousin Derek into the fold, but was killed by Vlad Kossei before he could properly indoctrinate him into the lifestyle of a vampire hunter. ; James Christin: Unknown ; Jill: Jill was one of the vampire hunters who worked alongside Sid, Keaton and Carrie Rieger. She was killed by Vlad Kossei, but survived long enough to warn Carrie that she had seen the Devil. ; Keaton: Keaton was a vampire hunter and a close ally of Carrie Rieger. He aided in the capture of the vampire Stanis and interrogated him by forcibly removing his fangs with a pair of pliers. Stanis ultimately escaped however and killed Keaton by stabbing him through the abdomen. ; Pashek: Pashek was the vampire king of San Pedro, California. He claimed to have been the fabled St. George who slew a dragon during the 12th century; the dragon in this case being a monstrous vampire known as Vlad Kossei. In the hopes of forestalling the fabled return of Vlad Kossei, Pashek warred against a group of vampire hunters. Vlad reappeared after being locked away for centuries and slew Pashek inside his home. ; Paul Cramer: Paul Cramer was Thomas Clayton's attorney. He was killed by Vlad Kossei, but it was made to look as if Christopher Clayton had murdered him. ; Sid: Sid was the leader of the group of vampire hunters patrolling the Los Angeles area. He was the first victim slaughtered by Vlad Kossei during the raid on the vampire hunters' safe house. ; Stanis: Stanis was a vampire who worked for Pashek. He was captured by Carrie Rieger and her team of vampire hunters and interrogated. During the process, a vampire hunter named Keaton forcibly removed Stanis' fangs from his mouth. Stanis later told Carrie Rieger of the coming of Vlad Kossei and told her that the only way to prevent him acquiring his full power was by killing his brother. Stanis escaped from captivity, but was later shot in the chest then exposed to the sun. ; Stregoi: Stregoi was one of Pashek's vampire brood and followed their field leader, Fork. Stregoi was instrumental in capturing Carrie Rieger, but Rieger escaped and slew him. ; Torrek: Torrek was a vampire and one of Fork's lieutenants. He was killed by Carrie Rieger as she attempted to escape from Pashek's bunker. ; Vlad Kossei: Vlad Kossei was an eight-hundred year-old vampire who was reincarnated in the 21st century in the body of a man named Clayton. He manipulated the vampires and vampire hunters of Los Angeles into giving him ultimate power. Recommendations External Links * * * Brotherhood of Blood at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Films Category:2007 films Category:Brotherhood LLC. Category:Ghost House Pictures Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Category:Horror Film List Category:Ken Foree Category:Victoria Pratt Category:Films with plot summaries